


Chronicles of Arcadia

by SideshowStarlet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A disguise so good that not even Harry himself suspects his true identity, And his adoptive family isn't happy about it either, Arcadia - Freeform, Because seriously/siriusly, Except there's still Muggle slavery during the story, Fictional Location, Frankly neither is Snape, Gen, Harry grows up in disguise, Harry raised as (kind of) a Prince, Harry raised by others, Harry still goes to Hogwarts at eleven but it's against his will, Harry wanders off the Dursleys' doorstep, Mentions of Muggle abuse which happened prior to the story, Moral coming of age- occurs later in the story, That kid is 15 months old, They can walk by then, Tropical Location, Very Alternate Universe, WARNING: Features Muggle slavery, accidental magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29552511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SideshowStarlet/pseuds/SideshowStarlet
Summary: Harry Potter walks off the Dursleys' doorstep and wanders around the dark neighborhood for hours, cold and starving. Wishing to be somewhere warm, he accidentally Apparates to Arcadia, a tropical island located at the intersection of the Equator and the 90th Meridian East (south of Bangladesh and west of Indonesia) and winds up in the ocean a half mile away from the coast. A Muggle slave named Alexander rescues Harry, and Harry is raised in disguise by Alexander's owner, one of the twelve rulers of Arcadia. Harry grows into his role as the son of a powerful Wizard and staunch Arcadian patriot. But, all too soon, the head of a boarding school in the United Kingdom tracks him down, decrying Muggle slavery and claiming to know Harry's real parents.
Comments: 45
Kudos: 12





	Chronicles of Arcadia

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written a story like this before. Please note that this story contains Muggle slavery and that Harry's attitude towards this practice change as the story goes on (it takes a while, though).

Alexander wiped the sweat from his brow with the sleeve of his cotton tunic and took a sip of water. He had been out on his boat, fishing since six in the morning. It was heading into noon, the hottest part of a workday that was only half over. He waved a small cloth fan, upon which a thoughtful Witch had painted a Cooling Rune for extra relief, in front of his face. Briefly, he found himself wishing that he could cast a Cooling Charm to quickly provide relief to his whole body. But he quickly squashed the thought. Even in the relative privacy of his own mind, it wasn’t proper for him- a Muggle slave- to envy the power of those with Magic. 

He had found that while such thoughts seemed harmless when he conceived of them in private, they had a way of seeming foolish, selfish, embarrassing on occasions when Master used Legilimency on him. Alexander had belonged to Master Aetos since the age of six, nearly fifteen years. Like most powerful Wizards, Master Aetos believed that knowing what his Muggle slave was thinking promoted peace, unity, and an efficient home. Master always said that a Muggle’s foolish thoughts led to foolish actions unless a Witch or Wizard put the slave’s train of thought back on the right track.

Alexander rarely had a thought that Master objected to, and Master Aetos was gentle and gracious in correcting him. He never raised his voice, merely lifted an eyebrow and issued a stern reminder that a slave’s mind ought to be focused on his work, not on daydreams. These rebukes never failed to make Alexander’s ears burn and his mouth go dry. Then Master would assign extra chores, simple tasks like dusting, sweeping, and rearranging furniture, or- if Master determined that Alexander’s churlish thoughts came from exhaustion- order him to bed at eight that night, an hour earlier than Alexander’s usual assigned bedtime. 

For his part, Alexander preferred to earn Master Aetos’s forgiveness through the extra work. He knew intellectually that a Witch or Wizard could accomplish the chores in seconds with a wave of their hand or wand, but the physical act of doing something to make up for his traitorous thoughts never failed to make his chest stop clenching and his hands stop shaking. He hated being sent to bed early, as much as he understood the reasoning behind it. Despite Alexander’s belief that he wasn’t tired on occasions when Master sent him to bed early, he always fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillow. He would then wake up in the morning filled with guilt and a kind of frantic energy, desperate to fulfil the hour of service that Master Aetos had been cheated out of the night before. His heart always felt heavy until Master allowed him to put in a full day’s work, staying up until his usual bedtime again. 

Alexander shook his head, trying to clear it before such musings gained enough traction to be noticed by his master’s Legilimency. To distract his mind from his opinions, he focused on the blue of the sky and ocean, the way the sunlight sparkled in the water, the slimy, scaly feel of the fishes he caught as he wrapped them in cloths imbued with a Stasis Charm and put them in his basket, and the roughness of the ropes against his palms as he cast his nets again. 

Hopefully, if Master chose to use Legilimency that evening, he would only see memories of Alexander hard at work. Alexander knew that Master Aetos was particularly fond of the way the hot Arcadian sun looked when reflected in the cool ocean. Master enjoyed glimpsing the vast ocean through Alexander’s memories. Master Aetos often borrowed the perspective of a Muggle who- unlike a Wizard- has no control over the mighty ocean, in order to capture the power of the ocean in his paintings and murals. With this in mind, Alexander tried to focus particularly hard on how the waves looked dancing in the midday sun. Such thoughts always pleased his master, provided Alexander wasn’t shirking his work to think them. 

Suddenly, Alexander heard a loud “Crack!” similar to the sound of Witches and Wizards Apparating from place to place, combined with the sound of a body thrashing about in the waves. He knelt down and peered over the edge of his boat for a closer look and saw a small, deathly pale body tangled up in his nets. It was too small to be a man or woman, and there were too many limbs involved for it to be a fish. Alexander quickly pulled the nets out of the water and gingerly untangled the boy, not wanting to aggravate any unseen injuries. The boy was breathing, thank Merlin, but he was barely moving. Despite the heat of the Arcadian sun beating down on both of them, the boy was shivering, his lips blue, and Alexander could see that ice crystals had formed on the boy’s torn and ragged clothes and in his jet black hair. 

With shaking fingers, Alexander removed the boy’s wet clothes. The thin material ripped easily off the boy’s body, exposing the boy’s torso and legs to the midday sun. Thinking quickly, Alexander grabbed a piece of cloth he normally used to wrap up his fish and used it to swaddle the half-dead boy. He tied another piece of cloth to the top of the boy’s head like a turban, keeping the boy’s ears covered and his tangled wet hair out of the way. While doing so, he noticed a familiar lightning-shaped scar on the boy’s head. Pictures of this scar, along with the boy’s messy black hair, had been in the papers for several weeks now. The powerful child who managed to Apparate into the ocean when even when he was deathly ill was Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived. 

Frantically, Alexander rowed to shore as quickly as he could while holding Harry gently in his lap. The child looked a bit better now that he was out of his cold wet clothes and had a chance to warm up, but Alexander wasn’t taking any chances with the life of such an important Wizard. 

Once he reached the shore, he jumped out of the boat and ran as fast as he could to the nearest hospital. Alexander sprinted through the door of the emergency department and rushed to the check-in desk. Upon seeing Alexander, the blond witch stood up, arms reaching out automatically for the ill child. “Found him in the water- sick- Harry Potter!” Alexander panted. 

The witch held the baby in one arm and used her other hand to cast a quick Warming Charm. “Come back, with me, my dear,” said the nurse. “We’ll make sure the baby’s safe and sound, then take you to the Muggle ward to be checked on, yes?” 

Alexander nodded mutely and obediently followed the Witch. Once they were in a room with a crib, the Witch directed him to sit in a chair off to the side, gently laid Harry in the crib, wrapped him up in several warm blankets, and cast a few diagnostic charms. She then picked up a bottle of formula and tapped it gently with her wand, then murmured the words “Alitura cibatio” while pointing her wand at Harry’s stomach. Slowly, the formula from the bottle disappeared, transporting itself directly into Harry’s body. 

With that done, the nurse Flooed the Healer in Charge of the Emergency Department, as well as the Head Nurse on the Muggle Unit. The Emergency Healer and the Muggle Unit nurse both arrived at the same time, through separate fireplaces. The Healer immediately bent over the baby, while the nurse took Alexander’s hand to walk him to the Muggle Unit. 

The nurse chattered away brightly about Alexander, his work, and his Master as she walked him to the second floor, which housed the Pediatric Unit on the north side of the building and the Muggle Unit to the south. Like the Pediatric Unit, the Muggle Unit was cheerful, well-lit, and decorated with educational posters and diagrams about how Wixen folk ought to treat those under their care, whether they be Wizarding children or Muggle slaves of any age. Alexander answered dutifully, dimly aware that Nurse Kalika Sophronia was engaging him in conversation about anything but the freezing, half-dead Wizarding baby he found in the ocean. 

The Muggle Unit took care of non-Magical folks from all ages who are sick or injured. Alexander had known Nurse Sophronia since he was taken to the hospital after the Arcadian Revolution nearly fifteen years ago. The Revolutionaries had assassinated King Stavros Griffin and taken control of the half-demolished palace. Alexander had been one of many Muggle slaves that had belonged to the recently-assassinated King and was frozen with terror and crippled with pain from his injuries. One of the Revolutionaries splinted Alexander’s broken arm (an old injury inflicted upon him by one of the King’s guards weeks ago and which had never properly healed) and bandaged his forehead laceration (the result of falling rubble during the Revolution), then picked up the then-six-year-old Alexander and carried him to the hospital. 

He had been handed off to a Witch wearing a stiff white uniform and settled on a bed in a small hospital room. The Witch pressed a gentle kiss to his temple, causing Alexander to involuntarily flinch at the touch, told him she needed to tend to other Muggles, but promised that she would be back with food and medicine for him. Exhausted, Alexander fell asleep in the unexpectedly comfortable bed.

Alexander woke up hours later and opened his eyes blearily to see sunlight filling an unfamiliar white room. Dimly, he remembered being taken to the hospital (the pain of his injuries returned in full force) and being settled in a bed- a real bed, not a cot or a pile of old blankets! When he heard footsteps approaching the room he was settled in, he immediately scurried under the hospital bed, biting his lip to keep from crying out in pain as he was forced to put weight on his left arm. Whoever was coming, he was sure he didn’t want to be caught laying around and dirtying nice furniture that is usually reserved for Wizards. 

He saw from under the bed, a pair of white nurse’s shoes as a witch stepped into the room. “Alexander?” a female voice called out. “I have breakfast for you, sweetie. I’m sorry for the wait, but we were able to secure potions that are safe for Muggles so we can fix your arm and that nasty cut on your forehead.” Alexander stayed silent, holding his breath. He had never had a Witch or Wizard bring him food before. His parents used to feed him whenever they could, before they passed away the year before. Nowadays, meals consisted of whatever he could scavenge between chores and hiding from the palace soldiers who enjoyed brutalizing Muggles. 

“I wonder where Alexander went,” the nurse said loudly. “I’ll just leave his breakfast tray here for him to find.” She gently set down the tray of food on the floor beside the bed. The smell of scrambled eggs, bacon, and buttered toast wafted temptingly over to where Alexander was hiding under the bed. Alexander’s stomach growled. He hadn’t eaten in three days, and even then, such a delicious, warm breakfast was reserved for Wizards. Muggles in King Griffin’s palace had to make do with cold gruel. 

Alexander waited silently as the Witch stepped out of the room, closing the door behind her. He waited a few minutes more, but his room stayed empty. It was just him and that tempting tray of breakfast. Cautiously, Alexander crawled out from under the bed towards the food. It looked even more delicious up close. He poked cautiously at the scrambled eggs. Sometimes, the palace guards liked to hex foods before offering them to the Muggles as a joke. The sorts of painful hexes the guards liked to use could usually be discovered by poking at the food first. Alexander had learned from experience that getting a Stinging Hex to the finger was much less painful than in one’s mouth or throat. Nothing happened. The eggs still looked delicious. Cautiously, Alexander brought his finger up to his mouth and tentatively licked it. He didn’t feel any stinging. He pinched off a bit of egg and put it in his mouth. It was every bit as tasty and nonthreatening as it looked. Before he knew it, Alexander finished the entire plate of breakfast. His eyelids felt heavy, and, within seconds of filling his stomach, Alexander fell asleep, his head landing on the now-empty plate. 

When Alexander woke up again, the months-old pain from his broken arm was gone. He lifted his left arm experimentally. It moved normally again- no more crackling noises or sharp pains. He raised his eyebrows in surprise and found that his forehead no longer hurt either. He lifted his repaired arm to his forehead, and the skin felt smooth, as if it had never been injured in the first place. 

“Good afternoon, sleepyhead,” sang a female voice. Alexander looked up to see the same nurse from before, this time standing next to the soldier who had carried him to the hospital. 

“Good afternoon,” Alexander echoed, staring at the two Wixen folk with wide eyes. 

“I’m nurse Kalika Sophronia, and this is your new Master Apolonio Aetos,” she said, gesturing towards the man next to her. “Won’t you join us for lunch?” She waved a hand at a round table laden with trays of sandwiches, plates of sliced fruits, and pitchers of juice. Alexander nodded mutely, gazing up at Master Aetos in a mixture of fear and awe. Nurse Sophronia held out her hand to him, and he shook his head to clear it and obediently took her hand, allowing himself to be led to the table. She gently pushed him into a chair between herself and Master Aetos and waved her wand, causing the sandwiches to float onto their plates and the juice to pour itself. Master Aetos and Nurse Sophronia immediately dug in. Alexander hesitated, not quite believing that he was being allowed to sit with Wizards, much less eat lunch with them. With his heart pounding in his throat, he nervously picked up his sandwich and took a tentative bite. It tasted as wonderful as he always imagined Wizard food must taste back when he would be tasked with cleaning up the dishes after a meal (the people who dined in the palace always magically Vanished any leftovers in order to prevent the Muggles from eating any of their food). After his first bite, he looked wide-eyed, first at Master Aetos then at Nurse Sophronia. They both smiled encouragingly at Alexander, each halfway done with their own sandwiches. 

“How did you get the food up here so fast?” Master Aetos asked the nurse curiously. 

“We’ve managed to heal several Muggle slaves to the point where they are physically capable of cooking and washing dishes. They’re working in the basement kitchen. There’s a bunch of tables set up, one for each patient’s room, and we fly memos over with the patient’s room number and meal order. They set the food on the correct table, and the meal instantly appears in the patient’s room. The Muggles are hard workers but very nervous about interacting with Wixen folk, though they’ve been very obedient. We’ve found this system is less scary for the Muggles and results in the patients receiving food more quickly than they would if they were waiting for someone to bring them a tray.” 

“Very efficient,” Master Aetos murmured approvingly. 

Alexander stayed quiet, taking slow, small bites of his sandwich, gaze darting frequently towards his new Master, looking for any signs of anger or disapproval. Master Aetos divided his attention between finishing his own sandwich, chatting with Nurse Sophronia, and smiling gently at Alexander. After his big breakfast, Alexander found himself full after eating about half a sandwich. He gently placed it back on his plate, hoping he could eat the rest when he inevitably got hungry later, but not daring to ask. 

Nurse Sophronia waved her wand, casting a Stasis Charm on the remainder of Alexander’s sandwich. “You can take that home when you and your master are ready to leave, dear,” she said. The nurse tapped her wand against the table, causing the dirty dishes to disappear into the hospital kitchen to be washed by the Muggles. Alexander fiddled nervously with his fingers. He was normally one of the slaves responsible for washing dirty dishes and cleaning up the banquet hall. He didn’t know what to do with himself while sitting at a table with Wixen folk. 

Fortunately, his new master saved him by Summoning a box of blocks from a nearby shelf. “Build something for me while I chat with the nurse, Alexander,” he ordered. 

“Yes, Master,” Alexander said quietly, bringing the box into his lap so that he could examine all the blocks without dumping them all out and making a mess. The blocks were in all different colors and shades, allowing children who couldn’t activate embedded Color-Change Charms to have access to every color block in existence. They were made up plastic and had notches on the bottom, allowing them to stick together, even if a child didn’t have the magic to activate a Sticking Charm when building. The possibilities were limitless, and Alexander was determined to build something worthy of his new master. 

The only building Alexander felt familiar enough with to build a replica of was the palace. But Master Aetos helped to destroy the palace and rescue the Muggle slaves, including Alexander. Wouldn’t it be disrespectful and ungrateful to present his new master with a model of the palace? But what else did he know how to build? 

Alexander decided to build a replica of the palace as it looked last night after the Revolutionaries came through. Perhaps Master would appreciate that more than seeing the palace intact. Quickly, he started sorting out the colors he would need. Nurse Sophronia placed a hand on his shoulder as he worked. It didn’t feel scary this time. It felt… comforting. Then, he became aware of a faint buzzing in his head. He glanced up to see Master Aetos pointing a wand at his head and jumped out of his seat, terrified. “Sit back down and keep building for me, Alexander,” Master said gently but firmly. “This is just a spell that prevents anyone but me from reading your thoughts.” 

“Yes, Master; sorry, Master,” Alexander squeaked, going back to his seat and returning his focus to the interlocking blocks. Nurse Sophronia put her hand back on Alexander’s shoulder, and Master continued his spellwork. Soon, the strange buzzing feeling went away. Nurse Sophronia and Master Aetos continued to talk quietly, but Alexander had no idea what the conversation was about. His entire focus was devoted to building a perfect replica of the destroyed palace just as it looked last night when Master was carrying him out of the castle and towards the hospital. 

At last, the demolished palace was completed to Alexander’s satisfaction. It was much harder to remember exactly which way each tower was destroyed and to replicate exactly where each hole was blown into each wall than it would have been to build a perfectly upright palace. But Alexander was dimly aware that Master’s efforts in destroying the palace are what led to him claiming Alexander as his slave. Master Aetos was allowing him to have his injuries healed, sleep in a nice, comfortable bed, and eat more food than he could possibly need. Despite spending most of his childhood working to ensure that the palace was clean and in perfect condition, Alexander decided that he was grateful that it was destroyed. 

“Are you finished, Alexander?” Master Aetos asked, breaking him out of his reverie. 

“Yes, Master,” Alexander said nervously, holding up the building for Master to see it better. 

A grin broke out on Master’s face. “That looks exactly as we left that horrible palace!” he said excitedly. “There,” he said, pointing to a hole in the front wall, “is where are first successful Blasting Charm went through, and there is the tower where King Griffin used to sleep. We managed to set it on fire, and Alexander perfectly captured the color and shape of the smoldering wreckage! And look! The secret passageway we managed to slip through to get into the throne room! This is the most perfect image of the Revolution that anyone can hope to have!” 

Alexander felt his heart swell at his Master’s praise. Nurse Sophronia, too, was beaming. “If you like it that much, you’re welcome to take it home,” she said, tapping the building with her wand to cast a Permanent Sticking Charm. “There, now, the blocks will stay together, even if the model falls or gets dropped.” 

“Thank you, Nurse,” Master said happily. “Are we set to go home now?” 

“Just after you sign this parchment indicating you accept ownership of Alexander and promise not to take on any more slaves until Alexander marries- a new law to prevent the hoarding of Muggle slaves. If you choose to transfer ownership of Alexander to the family his spouse is serving, you are free to claim another slave to replace him. If Alexander’s spouse joins him in serving your household, you will, of course, have ownership of both of them and any children they may have. Alexander was born in Arcadia, so he was already given a potion at birth that prevents him from conceiving a Muggle-born in the future. Given the conditions at the palace, we verified that the potion was actually given by checking his blood. That all seems to be in order.” 

“Perfect,” Master Aetos said, handing the palace model back to Alexander and signing the parchment. “Come, Alexander,” he said, offering his arm to Alexander and Apparating him to his villa. 

Back in the present, Nurse Sophronia had walked Alexander into the same hospital room he was taken to nearly fifteen years ago, the same hospital room he was taken to on the rare occasion that he had an illness or injury that required hospitalization. She sat him down and checked his vitals. “Everything looks good,” she said. “It looks like you just had a bit of a shock. Come eat some lunch,” she instructed, tapping the table in the room with her wand. Instantly, a chicken sandwich, a bowl of fruit cocktail, and a glass of lemonade appeared at the table. “After you eat, build something nice for your Master,” she added. “I’ll Floo-call him so he can check on you and the baby.” 

Alexander obediently sat down and began eating. He felt calmer now that Wixen folk were telling him what to do. Master Aetos always talked about the importance of creating a simple, consistent routine for Muggle slaves. This enabled Muggles to feel secure enough to truly use their strengths to serve Wizards. Master was always good at helping Alexander know the best way to serve him. 

While he ate, Alexander studied the familiar poster hanging in his room. The hospital had hung many of these posters all over Arcadia since the Revolution. The top half of the poster was divided into two sections. The left section featured a crying Wizard child and, and on the right was a picture of an adult Muggle, their face the epitome of despair. On the bottom right corner of the child’s picture was a small picture of a Wizard child's brain, while the Muggle’s picture featured a diagram of the slightly larger adult Muggle brain. Each brain was color-coded to illustrate areas of the brain which were damaged by affected by physical, verbal, or sexual abuse, as well as neglect. 

The bottom half of the poster said "If you wouldn't do it to a child, why would you do it to a Muggle?" and offered tips on providing healthy meals, bedtimes, and effective discipline- all things both children and Muggles need. It listed hotlines for supportive services to prevent the Wixen folk from being overwhelmed with the responsibility of children and Muggles, as well as Potions Masters (who operate under the strictest confidentiality) to brew concoctions that stop any lustful feelings for either children or Muggles. These feelings, the poster explains, are indicative of a diseased mind, possibly as a result of brain changes from abuse or neglect, as illustrated above. Fortunately, the poster goes on to say, Arcadia is a modern, forward-thinking country, the only nation in the world which provides its citizens with a cure for these perverted thoughts. 

Alexander had finished eating and had just started building a model of the villa Master owned when Master Aetos himself entered the room. Alexander hastily stood and bowed. 

“I understand you had quite the fright today, my Alexander,” Master said softly, putting a hand on Alexander’s shoulder and helping him to sit back down. “You did exactly the right thing to save the baby. I’m very proud of you.” 

Alexander glowed with pleasure and pride at his master’s praise as Master Aetos sat down next to him, keeping his arm around Alexander’s shoulders. It was when Master began to flip through Alexander’s memories that he remembered the awful thought he had earlier in the day. He had wished to be able to cast a Cooling Charm, and now Harry Potter, the Wizarding Savior, was freezing to death. Alexander let out a choked sob, unable to look his master in the eye. 

“I’m sorry, Master,” Alexander sobbed, falling to his knees in front of Master Aetos. “It’s all my fault!” 

Alexander bowed his head and felt his master gently stroking his hair. Then, he felt Master’s finger under his chin, forcing him to look up. “You could not have caused that to happen,” Master Aetos said firmly. “That power rests solely in the hands of Wizards and Witches. It was the will of Lady Magic that Harry Potter appear so close to your boat. No Muggle could have influenced Magic in such a way. Do you remember what I told you when I was training you?” 

"Yes, Master," Alexander said quietly. "Wizards are intelligent and logical. Muggles are impulsive, led by their emotions and their day-to-day worries. Idle thoughts of Muggles cannot change anything; only a Muggle's physical actions can affect the world around them. The power and duty to change things rests in the steady, rational mind of a Wizard, leaving Muggles free to simply obey. I should not have been so arrogant to think otherwise." 

"It's only natural," Master said softly. "You were overwhelmed, pulled away from your usual chores. When you are finished with that lovely model of the villa, I shall have Nurse Sophronia Floo you home while I speak to the Healer about baby Harry. Lord Nikos has already sent his slave to fetch the fish you’ve had to leave on your boat and put them in our icebox. You will tidy the villa from top to bottom and have dinner ready when I return home at six. You shall have an eight-o-clock bedtime tonight to ensure that you get enough rest after your trying day.” 

"Thank you, Master," Alexander murmured, knowing better than to argue against the hated early bedtime. Master Aetos helped him up, guided Alexander to sit beside him, and kept his arm around Alexander’s shoulders as Alexander built an exact replica of the beautiful villa that he was so grateful to live in. He even had his own bedroom with his own soft bed! Even after all these years, Alexander had never stopped feeling grateful for that. 

Soon, Alexander finished building his model, and it was time to go home. As always, Nurse Sophronia ooohed and aaahed over Alexander’s building, cast a Permanent Sticking Charm, and allowed Alexander to take it home with him. Once Alexander was Flooed to the villa, he immediately set the model of Master Aetos’s villa carefully on his desk and set to work dusting, mopping, and polishing every surface in the villa. He scrubbed every nook and cranny, making sure to move furniture to clean underneath there as well. 

Alexander allowed himself to smile in satisfaction as he finished polishing every knick-knack in Master Aetos’s study and moved on to clean the bathroom. He knew Master Aetos could perform such tasks in seconds with a simple wave of his wand, but Alexander took pride in accomplishing these tasks for his master. It felt good and right to do as Master said, letting his physical actions carry out the will of Lady Magic. He wondered if he would be allowed to see the Wizard Savior Harry Potter again, but, well, better to not let his mind wander again. He doubled his efforts, focusing solely on the way mess and grime disappeared under his cleaning rag, to keep himself from thinking about the frail-looking little boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Aetos= Ancient Greek for Eagle. This along with "King Griffin" being portrayed by a villain should give you a hint as to which House I'm eventually planning for Harry to be Sorted into. 
> 
> The hospital tends to treat Muggles like young children, even after they become adults. This is consistent with the way Witches and Wizards tend to treat their slaves. They all genuinely believe they're doing a good thing, especially since things were so much worse prior to the Arcadian Revolution. So, it's an interesting dynamic that I look forward to exploring.


End file.
